Naruto: Unlimited
by NarutoFan11
Summary: Naruto unlocks two dormant bloodline making his future power seemingly endless, watch as he climbs to the top of the shinobi world


**Chapter 1**

(Streets of Konoha)

Naruto was running as fast as his feet could carry him, right behind him was a mob of people chasing after him throwing rocks at him. The mob was attempting to land a solid hit on him and cause him injury so they could catch him. This occurrence unfortunately was not uncommon for young Naruto and it happened every year on his birthday and every once in a while during the rest of the year, but Naruto could never understand never knew why people always attacked and acted mean towards him. Naruto ducked into an alley to hopefully lose the crowd of people; Naruto ran down the alley and came to a dead end. Naruto turned around and waited knowing what was to come next as it had happed many times in the past. Already resigned to the beating that was about to come, Naruto stood stone still as the crowd came into the alley, an indifferent expression was on Naruto's face as the mob approached. The mob start yelling curses and threats at Naruto then a person through a bottle at Naruto and all hell broke loose. The mob moved forward and drag Naruto to the center of the mob to start the beating him unmercifully.

The beating was horrific as the civilians that blamed Naruto for their loved ones deaths attacked without remorse. Besides the usual stabbing, burning and general punching and kicking that they mob usually did to Naruto some of the people in the mob were creative in their torture and attempted killing of the demon. Some of the civilians were flaying sections of skin from Naruto's body. Another civilian decided that he wanted to prevent the demon child from ever having demon spawns and went to castrate Naruto.

Naruto was awake for all of this having been through things like this many time he had an abnormal high pain tolerance. But as the civilian went to castrate Naruto red chakra burst from Naruto in a shroud around his body a chakra tail waving behind him. The civilians watched as the wounds on Naruto quickly healed leaving no marks at all while Naruto stood up to face his attackers. Eyes down with his hair covering his eyes Naruto spook to the mob, "You call this child a demon when you are far worse than any demon for attacking an innocent child."

Naruto looked up but instead of bright blue eyes that usually showing determination and happiness there was silted black pupils with red eyes showing an endless depth of malice and hate. Naruto's feature had taken on a more feral look and to those of the mob he was starting to resemble the demon fox that was inside of him. The mob took a step back in fear at Naruto's new appearance just as a chakra claw came off the shroud and began to attack the people in the mob. The first swipe of the chakra claw killed several civilians that had previously tried to kill Naruto. The mob dispersed as fast as possible, but they couldn't escape fast enough to avoid death. The chakra around Naruto's continued to rage even after the anbu and the Hokage arrived but before they could move to subdue him he fainted and the shroud disappeared. The KI coming off the Sandaime Hokage was enormous, the anbu in the area started to sweat feeling like death was about to descend upon them at any moment.

In a voice that left no room for argument the Hokage said, "I want the civilians that were a part of that mob interrogated and the leaders killed. If you find any ninja that were involved, I want them captured and brought to Ibiki and Anko. Also tell Anko that she has my blessing to have some fun."

The Anbu shivered at the cruel tone in the Hokage's voice, but blurred away to complete the task assigned to them by their Hokage and to escape the KI that permeated the air. After the anbu left the area in search of the people that were a part the mob, the Hokage sadly and gingerly picked up Naruto to carry him to the hospital. To avoid possibly hurting the boy the Hokage decided to run across the rooftops to get to the hospital. The Hokage couldn't see anything wrong with him but that didn't mean there wasn't any internal damage or injuries.

(Naruto's Mindscape)

"Damn it my head it feels like someone stepped on it," said a confused Naruto.

After taking a quick look around Naruto said, "Those idiots put me in a sewer; this has to be a new low for those people, I mean isn't enough to beat me now they have to throw me down here too."

Getting up Naruto began to walk trying to find a way out of the sewer tunnels. As Naruto walked in the tunnels he notice the pipes that lined the walls After exploring the tunnels for a time Naruto came to a large room with a giant cage making up one of the walls. Naruto walked towards the colossal iron bars of the cage to see what was inside. Naruto came to the edge of the cage and peered inside. The sight that Naruto saw inside the cage was interesting to saw the least.

He saw a gorgeous girl in her teens, with bright red hair and a prefect figure sitting against one of the walls crying into her knees mumbling something that Naruto couldn't make out. Not wanting the girl to continue to cry Naruto walked into the cage and walked up to the girl and said in a caring voice, "Are you ok miss." Looking up at the sound of a voice the girl's eyes widened.

With a whisper she said, "Naruto is that you?"

Quirking an eye at the question he said, "How do you know my name, I don't believe we have ever met."

The girl instantly jumped up and started to hug the life out of Naruto. Naruto began to run out of air and in a desperate voice said, "Air, air, I need air."

The girl let go immediately and looked down in shame at hurting Naruto. Naruto regained his breath and looked at the girl that had just hugged him and said, "So how is it that you know me."

The girl looked up from the ground and looked Naruto in the eyes before saying, well you don't know me but I have known you for a while now, six years to be precise."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before saying, "You're the Kyuubi," in a matter of fact tone. Slowly nodding her head yes the girl now known as the Kyuubi stood up and walked up to Naruto and gave him a more reasonable hug. Naruto just stood there shell shocked by the fact that he was in the presence of the strongest demon ever.

Finishing the hug Kyuubi stepped back and looked at Naruto and said, "Naruto I want to say I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you for being sealed in you, I would understand if you hated me for all time."

Snapping out of his stupor Naruto looked at her for a second and said in a calm but decisive tone, "It is not your fault; the villagers attack me due to their own misunderstanding of the ninja arts. If they think I am you then they have never understood the concept of sealing. I am the container not the contents so I hold nothing against you."

Kyuubi stared at the six year old in front of her and was amazed at the maturity shown. "Thank you Naruto," said Kyuubi. "Naruto take a seat I think we have something to talk about," said Kyuubi after a moment of silence.

Doing as he was told Naruto sat down and listened to Kyuubi. "First I want to ask you a question, what is your dream Naruto," said a serious Kyuubi.

After thinking for a moment, Naruto said, "To become the strongest ninja in the world to protect the people that are important to me and to make my parents proud."

Nodding Kyuubi said, "A noble goal Naruto but you will have to work very hard to achieve that goal."

Nodding his head Naruto said, "Nothing worth having comes easily."

"This is true Naruto and I have a surprise to help you on your path to your dream. I am going to train you to be the strongest ninja in the world. By the time I am done training you will be as stronger than anyone your age and if you are serious about your dream you will become a threat to jonin level ninja. But now I want to tell you who your parents are," said Kyuubi.

Naruto stared at Kyuubi with the wide eyed of a young child and said, "You know who my parents are?" "Yes, Naruto I know who they were, they were very strong ninja, hell your father beat me and sealed me in you," said Kyuubi. "Wait didn't the Yondaime Hokage seal you inside of me."

"Yes Naruto, the fourth Hokage did seal me inside of you," said Kyuubi

So that means that Namikaze Minato is my father," said an overly excited Naruto.

"Yes he was your father and your mother was his wife Uzumaki Kushina, both were amazing ninja that were easily kage level. Minato was a fuuinjutsu master and was famous for his Rasengan and Hiraishin techniques. Your mother Kushina was also a seal master and kenjutsu master as well. Unfortunately that is the limit of what I know." Said Kyuubi

Nodding Naruto says, "Thank you for telling me who my parents are."

Nodding a thank you Kyuubi began, "Now the surprise I promised, to put it simply Naruto you have two doujutsus, the Sharingan the doujutsu of the Uchiha clan and the Rinnegan the doujutsu of the Sage of six paths. Both are extremely powerful and once trained they will give you a great boost in your ninja career. But because you have both it your genetics they actually conflicted with each other meaning you won't be able to activate them naturally. That is where I come in because I am going to force them to activate with my youki. But I can't do it right now without causing the whole village to freak out and think I am trying to take control, so we will do it later when we are in a location that people can't detect my youki, ok?"

Looking up at Kyuubi with a mixture of excitement and awe Naruto nodded his head slowly absorbing the information that was just told to him. Finally accepting the information Naruto looked at Kyuubi and asked, "When will we begin training my doujutsus and ninja skills?"

Smirking at the young child in front of her, Kyuubi said, "We will begin your training tomorrow but for right now we need to talk about what you are going to do when you wake up. Right now the Hokage is sitting in your hospital room waiting for you to wake up. When you do I want you to ask him to put you in the academy early so you can learn to protect yourself. This will be a cover because I want you to fail the final twice when you get to your fourth year in the academy so you seem to the populace of the leaf village as an idiot so they won't bother you. But in this time I will be training you to be an elite ninja. I will give you more details later but right now you need to wake up."

Nodding his head Naruto said, "Okay Kyu-chan see you later." Naruto faded from his mindscape leaving a blushing Kyuubi behind

Slowly opening his eye Naruto took a look around. As he scanned to room his eyes came upon the form of the Hokage sitting in a chair with his head in his hands. The stress of the day obvious in the way he was sitting. Naruto cleared his throat and the Hokage snapped his head up to look at the boy. Untold relief and sadness showed in the old Hokage's eyes as he looked at Naruto. Final speaking the Hokage said, "How are you feeling Naruto?"

Giving the Hokage a genuine smile he said, "I am feeling better now, thank you for asking." After a few moments of quiet Naruto spoke up again, "Jiji can you put me in the academy; I want to learn to protect myself so I don't end up in the hospital anymore."

Nodding his head the Hokage said, "That seems fine Naruto, the Academy has already started but I can get you in a week's time."

Thanking the Hokage, Naruto asked if he could leave the hospital. The Hokage handed Naruto a key and said that it was for an apartment. He also told him where to find the apartment complex. Then with a nod from the Hokage Naruto got out of the bed and got dressed in his normal clothes. Naruto ran out of the hospital and ran to his new home to rest for tomorrow. Watching the boy leave the Hokage sighed happy that Naruto is fine. Walking out of the hospital the Hokage shun shined to his office.

Sitting down his feature became hard; the Anbu in the room knew that the gentle Hokage that they all knew was gone replaced the God of Shinobi. In a cold voice the god of Shinobi said, "I want all Anbu out of this office now." With that all Anbu left in a flash. Sitting down the Hokage took out a scroll and began to write a letter to one of his students; the massage was for Jiraiya, the current spy master of the Konoha and the letter was an order to return to the Konoha. Upon finishing the letter Sarutobi summoned a messenger monkey. Giving the letter to the messenger summon, the monkey nodded and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Turning to look over the village Sarutobi sighed and thought, "How did I let the village get this bad, the corruption and hatred is horrible."

Giggling perversely the toad saga scribbled notes into his notebook without taking his eyes off the women in front of him, "That's it take off the towel." A puff of smoke appeared next to Jiraiya just as a small trickle of blood started to run from his nose. The monkey summon appeared from the smoke and waited for the man to acknowledge his presence while mentally snickering at the perverted old man. After a few minutes of nothing from the perverted man the monkey decided to jump on his head. Jiraiya instantly snapped out of his trance once he felt an animal on his head. The animal jumped off and he recognized it as a monkey from his sensei. Taking the scroll and thanking the summon Jiraiya started to read the letter. Finishing the letter Jiraiya moved with a speed that few knew he could to the edge of the village he was currently at and began going through hand seals. Finishing Jiraiya slammed his hand on the ground and a giant toad appeared.

The boss of the toad clan spoke to the person on his head saying, "What is it Jiraiya, why have you summoned me."

Jiraiya spoke but the happy carefree tone the toad boss expected was not there only seriousness and rage.

"I need to get to the leaf village now Gamabunta," said a fuming Jiraiya. Nodding his head Gamabunta jumped off in the direction of the Konoha.

Naruto woke up after his night in his mindscape, talking with Kyuubi about her plans for the next few days. Getting up and going about his morning routine Naruto got ready for the day for training that Kyuubi promised. Finishing getting ready for the day, Naruto ran out his door and head to the only training ground no one ever used, training ground 44. Coming to a clearing deep inside the Forest of Death Naruto sat in the center and started to meditate in lotus position as Kyuubi instructed last night. Naruto breathed deeply relaxing his body.

Kyuubi's voice entered his mind and she said, "Okay Naruto I am going to start now so be ready this is going to hurt a lot."

Naruto began to feel a burning in his gut as the youki spread through his system. His whole body burned with pain form his body changed to accept the genetic change. It was the worse pain that Naruto had ever felt, greater than any beating he had ever received from the civilians. Naruto yelled in agony as the process came to its peak. Holding his eyes in an attempt to stop the pain radiating off of them, after an hour of constant pain Naruto felt the energy begin to fade and the pain ease in his eyes. Once the pain had faded Naruto winced at the sun light when he opened his eyes, everything seemed to be brighter than before. He walked over to a stream that cuts through the clearing and looked at his reflection. Staring back at him was his reflection but instead of piercing blue eye that he was used to, purple eyes with a dot like pupil concentric rings and nine tomes surrounding the pupil (Picture of the story). But then he looked at the rest of his reflection and he notice he looked older.

Kyuubi whistled and said, "Wow that looks cool, it seems that the two doujutsus merged into a single version. It also looks like that forcing the doujutsus to awaken had the bonus of causing them to both mature to mature to their final stage. It also appears that awakening the Doujutsus have forced your body to mature more quickly to be able to support the Rinnegan and Sharingan. If I was to guess you have aged four years in the last hour meaning you are physically a ten year old. This is not bad but we will have to watch to see if this causes problem later. But for now I will put up an unbreakable henge on you to cover up the fact that you suddenly got older and grew so much." Kyuubi put a henge on Naruto and then went back to talking to him, "Now we will move on to training other things and we will work on your training for your doujutsu later. But first Naruto I want you to learn a jutsu that will allow you to accelerate your training, it is called the shadow clone jutsu and it is extremely useful. Your father used this technique quite a bit to become so strong. Now to perform this jutsu you have to make a cross with your fingers and channel chakra."

"Like this Kyu-chan," said Naruto.

"Yes that is perfect, now just picture yourself while you channel your chakra and then you will get a clone," said Kyuubi. With that a puff of smoke and out popped a half dead clone of Naruto. "Try again kit you won't get this one your first try," said an encouraging Kyuubi.

Naruto gave a mental nod to Kyuubi and continued to practice. After two hours of practice Naruto finally managed to create a perfect clone.

Dispelling his clone Naruto heard Kyuubi's voice enter his mind. "Great kit that is perfect. Now I can tell you why this jutsu is so great, the shadow clone was originally used as a scouting technique because of the clone's ability to transfer information after it dispels. But if a person has high enough chakra reserves then they can use it to train in things like technique, Chakra control, muscle memory and knowledge which means you can learn things faster than anyone ever could hope to learn. Your father was very liberal with this technique and could use it to train, although he was never able to create more than ten and the clones could never last more than a day," said Kyuubi. Naruto widened his eyes and nodded dumbly at the amazing information that Kyuubi was telling him. "Now Naruto I want you to work on creating and maintaining more clones. It will take you a while but after a week you should have larger chakra reserves so you will be able to create around a hundred clones."

Naruto nodded his head in understanding as he focused on creating more clones. After a day of work Naruto could create ten clones and have the clones hold for an hour before dispelling.

Naruto repeated this everyday creating and sparring with his clones until he dispelled them. He would practice until he exhausted his chakra reserves and then he would slowly walk home to rest. A week went by this way and during this time Naruto's chakra reserves expanded exponentially to serve to Naruto's excessive use of chakra. He also learned how to recover unused chakra from clones that dispel for any other reason other than chakra exhaustion. This proved to be really useful since he was able to practice longer. This was due to a few factors according to Kyuubi; one was the fact that he had naturally large reserves. The other fact that went into his rapid growth was his extremely high healing rate that was due to his Uzumaki heritage and was amplified by Kyuubi's youki.

After a week of training Naruto once again arrived at his training spot and heard Kyuubi say in his mind, "Alright create a hundred clones but you will need to mix my youki with your chakra to create that many clones and not be tired, so do the hand seals and I will focus the youki," stated Kyuubi.

Naruto did the hand seals and shouted out, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A giant puff of smoke surrounded Naruto and a hundred clones appeared.

"Now Naruto I want twenty-five of them to do the leaf floating exercise I showed you last night in your mind scape, then have another twenty-five go to the library to start reading about taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, kenjutsu and chakra control techniques. Have the other fifty stay here I have other plans for them," said Kyuubi.

Naruto caught his breath from the massive amount of effort it took to summon that many clones and adopting an authoritative tone. Naruto ordered a fourth of the clones to start practicing the leaf floating exercise. He then told another fourth of the clone to go to the library and start reading books on taijutsu, ninjutsu, genjutsu, fuuinjutsu, and kenjutsu and chakra control techniques and to do it discretely as to not draw suspicion

Once all the clones left to do what was ordered of them Naruto heard Kyuubi talking again, "Ok know I want you to do the shadow clone jutsu but I will use only my youki to create the clone."

Naruto made the cross hand sign while Kyuubi channeled her youki. A puff of smoke appeared next to Naruto. When the smoke cleared Kyuubi was standing there with a grin. Naruto stared for a moment before asking, "How you are out of the seal," said Naruto.

"I'm not actually free of the seal, see," said Kyuubi, as she points to a collar around her neck with the kanji for seal on it.

Naruto nodded in acceptance at the information and said, "Okay so what are the last fifty clones for?"

Kyuubi quickly made two more clones of her person and explained, "One group is going to be learning fuuinjutsu from me while another will be learning my personal taijutsu style as well as a few others I think will fit you."

Once again Naruto nodded in acceptance before asking, "Okay then what training am I going to be doing?"

"Excellent question Naruto, you be working out to strengthen your body while you clones learn. Now for the next month I want you to run around the entire village five times. With each lap you complete I want you to then stop and do two hundred sit-ups and a hundred push-ups," said Kyuubi. Naruto looked at Kyuubi while imitating a fish. Kyuubi looked at Naruto and said, "If you want to be strong then you have to work hard it is that simple, now get going." Naruto turned around and started running.

Once Naruto was far enough away Kyuubi called out, "Anbu-san you can come out now."

The raven masked Anbu appeared in the clearing across from Kyuubi and asked, "Who are you?"

"I think you can figure it out, Uchiha," Said Kyuubi as she changed into her hanyou form displaying her nine tails.

With a stoic face the Anbu responded, "You're the Kyuubi aren't you?"

Kyuubi smirked and said, "See I knew you could guess it but now I have to ask you not to tell the Hokage. Naruto needs to be trained and he needs to have someone in his life that cares for him. I am that person right now and if you tell the Hokage then he might have Jiraiya the toad sannin tighten the seal on me. I also want to clarify and say I am only a shadow clone so I can't actually do anything to the village and as you can see," pointing to the collar on her neck, "I still have the seal on me so I can't do anything to harm Naruto."

The Anbu was silent for a moment before saying, "I will not tell the Hokage as I want to see how this will play out before I potentially bring misfortune down on Naruto, but if you do anything to influence him or if I see any sign of betrayal from you then I will end this. Naruto will also have to eventually have to come clean as well, seeing as Naruto will definitely be much stronger than his classmates when he enters the academy."

Nodding the Kyuubi said, "I know he will have to tell the Hokage eventaully but I don't want anyone interfering with his training right now as he is still too weak to actually defend himself, but I am guessing the old monkey sent you to guard Naruto. By the way what is your name?"

Taking off his mask the anbu began to speak, "My name is Itachi and as you said before I am from the Uchiha clan."

"Well nice to meet you," Kyuubi said politely before Itachi disappeared once again into the shadows of the forest.


End file.
